Piccolos Present
by ComicsNix
Summary: Piccolo arrives at Vegeta s house with a present in hands. What could it be? How will Bulma reacts to this special gift Piccolo prepared to his fierce rival?


**The Author** - Hi people, I hope you enjoy very passionate love stories, because this is one those. But beware, for some people it mght be too much passion, so, if you don`t like smut, turn your back now, because this story is a rollercoaster of feelings and love. You`ve been warned. Enjoy!

**Piccolo`s Present**

Today is the day Piccolo will show his real feelings to Vegeta. Piccolo goes to Vegeta`s house, knocks his door and Veget answers:

"What do you want creep" says Begeta with utter contempt for Piccolo.

"I just want to give you this present." says Piccolo with both hands in their pockets.

"What presen-" and them Piccolo punches Vegeta inside the house and fastly he closes the door behind.

"Now, I will show you my present" and them Piccolo exposes his enormous green cock. Vegeta`s eyes bulge out of it`s eyesocks:

"My gold! What the fuck Piccolo! I`m heterosexual!"

"Yes, but today you`ll be heteroflexible! And I`m going to flex my cock inside your ass!" and Piccolo starts to penetrate Vegeeta with clothes still on:

""Ouch! It hurts!" and Vegeta`s and Piccolo pants get forced inside Vegeta by that pulsating green dong full of green tomatoes. Vegeta`s ass is starting to get chafed and after dome moments the ass caught fire. Vegeta screams as flames emanate from his butthole and Piccolo laughs with pleasure:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BURN BITCH!"

"Why you so mean Piccola?" cries Vegete as his face hits the ground and his elevated ass gets pounded forcefully with many punches by the green moster alien cock shaped like an alligator obelisk, full of sharp-edged scales of pleasure and pain.

Piccolo`s then dick caught fire too, but he is alien, so it makes no diference to him, pain is pleasure for that green mass of muscles and sweeting vegetable cock throbbing with anguish and despair of being toasted alive inside a man`s ass full of poop and baccteria.

By this time, both men`s clothes burned around their genital, scrotal and anal areas. The fabric adhered to their burning skins and is turning coal black, like their rapidly decaying flesh. And at this delicate time, Piccolo`s incesant butt fucking caused collatereal affects inside Vegeta`s bowels. He started to fart profusely on Piccolo`s emerald cock and the smell was so furiously awful it caused an chain reachion of vomit erupting from both lover`s stomachs flooding Vegeta`s bedroom with that rancid pap of moist half-digested grub. Piccole then, continuing the buttfucking penetrating the scorched ass of Vegeta, picks the warm vomit on the ground and starts to smear all over Vegeta`s arched back:

"OOOoooooohhhhhhhhh, it feels so good" moans with pleasureble monkeyness the fartistic lovable sayian. Piccol them picks more vomit and rubs all over his chest, and this causes his furious fucking to intensify, as the wretched puke odour impregnate his roquefort nostrils.

Both Piccolo`s dick and Vegete`s ass are in a lamentnable state, suffering third degree burns and forming purulence filled buubbles that pop and causes terrible pain in both lover`s suffering living carcasses. Piccolo`s dick them starts to fall apart and desintegrates inside Vegeta`s coal black bowels. He cries in turmoil and sadness to see his most valuable object to die in front of his eyes:

"My powerful cock! NOOOOOOOOO!" and them Poccolo falls on the ground and his dick is no more. His balls them inflate like gelatinous rabbit corpses and explodes in a million of cancerous giblets full of shinning unriped semen. And Piccolo dies.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cries in desperation Vegerta "I didn`t cum yet!"

So Vegeta gets up and feels his buttocks detach from his body. They fall on the ground and melt like a couple of sad bananas, exposing Vegeta`s pelvic bones. He walks around the house like a headless buttfucked turkey with cerebal palsy and them masturbates furiously trying to cum and end his eternal agony.

Bulma them arrives in the house:

"Vegeta! I`m home honey!" utter with happishness the green haired milf hotness with delicious mad bossom. She then walks with a bag of grocerious to the Vegeta`s bedrom and then...she sees the hellish vision. Buolma`s husband half burned, without buttocks, covered in vomit, masturbating and howling like a cretaceous gorilla rapist. Bulma get shocked by the vision and falls on the ground dropping the groceries she bought on the grocery story. A glass of milk shatters and shards of glass flies directly inside Bulma`s vagina:

"Ouch!" she mutters with displeasure. Vegeta look Bulma`s on the ground with her pants destroyed by the glass and legs covered in milk, and he have an idea:

"Bulma, my dear wife, I`m gonna rape you." and he them procceds to ties her with ropes made of adamantium.

"No!No! Have mercy! You are may hsuband!? Why you doing this!?"

"I`m doing this because Peccolo showed me the truth."

"Truth?!" cries Buloma trying to free herself from the metalic ropes, without success, and procedding to cut her wrists at the same time, exposing her circulatory system to the boiling vomit that painted the ground moments ealiear. "You are insane!"

"No Bulma my dear" xplains Vegeta calmly to his woman, while he rubs her hair with tenderly love and mastubates his veiny and protuberant cock with the otter hand. "Piccola just gave me his Present."

"And what present is this you crazy person?!" sais Bulma craying tears of mermaid cocktail.

"The present is...DICK!" and Veget then introduces violently his masculine and third-degree-burned cock inside Bulmas vulva. She screams with excruciating pain. The contorted and badly burned penis of Vegeta them gets perforated by and penetrated by the shards of glass inside Bulmas`s vagina. He likes it.

"No BEEGEEta! Milk glass is scratching my interior!"

"I don`t give a damn honey" and Vegeta continues with the fucked frontal fucking, the shards inserted in Vegeta`s fleshly penis shreding Bulma`s vagina inside out. After some moments of pain, Vegeta sees the blood flux out of Bulma`s vagina:

"You know what color matches with red, honey? It`s white!" and them Vegeta remove his putrid penis out of Bulma`s torn appart vagina. Her labia minora and labia majora them are cut and completely disfigured while the glass incrusted penis exits her pleasure cavity.

Vegeta them raise Bulma`s pelvis while she is on her back, opens an unshattered glass of milk with another hand and them pour milk inside her blood flooded vagina. The resulting fluid have a hot pink color:

"Wow! That`s tasty!" and them Vegeta starts to drink milk mixed with blood from Vulma`s Bagina.

Sadly for Vegeta, there were still lot`s of shards of glass inside Bulma`s, and he starts to swallow them, causing his throat to be torn appart and destroyd.

"God! What have I done to my Wife?!" cries Vegeta while he vomits blood. He them hugs Bulma that now lays completely on the ground, and starts to kiss her:

"Sorry dear wife, kiss me a goodbye kiss..."

"No! You`ll sufocate me! Noo...arghppffff" and Vegeta kisses her, filling her mouth with blood that start to suffocats Bulma. At the last moment, Vegeta ejaculates. He them dies with a soft happiness. Bulma don`t have the same luck.

"I need to cum before I die" thinks Bulma fast. While the dead body of Vegeta lies over her kissing her mouth, she forces her hand out of the ropes and sadly, her hand couldn`t make it, just an arm stump. Unhindered by this fact, she just rubs with rabidness her clit with her arm stump trying to achieve orgasm before her last breath. Her senses are fading, but she is a determine girl, never disapoiniting mom or dad. Bulma is a strong girl, she can do wonders with just a cadaver of a man and half of her vagina destroied. Her lips strongly glued to Vegeta`s cadaver lips give her the necessary excitment only a good girl like her could wish in all her life. After some seconds and her life almost ending , Bulma`s thoughts explode:

"I`m gonna cuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" and all of Bulma`s body shakes with orgasmic rhythms, her juices exploding out of her maimed vagina, splashing the walls with girl ejaculation, milk, vomit and blood. A festival of fluids now decorate that love filled bedroom, a real work of modern art even Van Gogh would cut his other ear just to apreciate and swim inside that crummy soup of sexual passion.

Bulma them dies.

**The end.**


End file.
